


Costume Party

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rumble, Costumes, Creampie, Humor, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Ziggs, Wet & Messy, Yordles Have Knots, theyre also like cats and purr idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 12. Licking |Pet Play| Rimming/Anilingus | CostumeZiggs and Rumble play with their alternate appearances AKA skins, and have justa bittoo much fun!





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**
> 
> A day late again, dammit! I'll catch up sooner or later.

"You're fucking stupid, Ziggs."

"What!" Furry hands fly in the air. "Am not!"

"Yes you fucking are." Rumble's glare drags up and down his figure so hard Ziggs swears he can physically feel it. "Look at how fucking stupid you look."

Ziggs waves his arms, exasperated, only serving to make the rope-looking details on his fucking ridiculous shoulder pads wave wildly. He's in his Major skin, a big dumb general's hat and garb luridly adorning his figure.

Rumble makes a face of disgust. " _ Easily _ your worst fucking skin."

Ziggs scoffs, grabs Rumble by his bony wrist and pulls him out of the chair he's sat himself in in the little male yordle changing room they've got at the Institute.

They're not actually preparing for a game or anything right now, not even a non-tournament practice one—they're not even supposed to fucking  _ be here! _ It's the dead of night, the building's closed other than for a few dozing human guards and overtime office workers and certainly,  _ especially,  _ the beloved champions of the League should be at their respective homes across Runeterra and beyond, getting some well-deserved rest.

And yet here they fucking are. Because Ziggs just  _ had _ to sneak out to the changing room for  _ some _ fucking reason.

Ziggs yanks on his arm, looking at him with something Rumble would imagine being between anger and dedication, although he can't be sure with the stupid opaque goggles Ziggs has got on right now.

"You try one on now!"

Rumble huffs a humourless laugh, reaching up to flick Ziggs' metal hat, satisfied at the cartoonish ringing sound that results. "You're fucking nuts, you know that?"

"Of course I am! Now do it already!"

Ziggs abuses his larger stature to take the tiny blue yordle and practically toss him through one of the heavy satin curtains and into a changing room.

"And  _ do not _ come out until you are wearing a skin, mister!"

Rumble looks around the completely blank white room with an all too large mirror at the end, watching himself grimace. "Or else what?"

A manic laugh comes through the curtain only slightly muffled. "Or else I'll either  _ destroy _ you, and  _ you specifically  _ next game,  _ ooorr _ I'll feed my ass off if we're teammates!" His smile clicks audibly, making Rumble's ears turn down in misery.

"I'll report you to the Counsel, see how they'd like hearing that."

"With what evidence, exactly?" Ziggs replies smartly, Rumble being able to vividly imagine him going up on his heels and crossing his arms, "I've gotten veeerrryyy good at inting but not making it  _ too _ obvious because of Jinx!"

Rumble can't hide the growl he makes at the sound of that accursed name.

"Aw," Ziggs says, "what? Don't like her?"

"You know I fucking don't."

The curtain parts slightly, Ziggs poking his big stupid head in and giving Rumble a toothy white grin. "Then give me a reason to hang out with you instead of her!"

He returns back to the other side. "And when you stop flirting with Tristana I'll do the same with Jinx!"

Rumble groans but looks to the walls, beginning to summon the great magic in the room to see the catalogue of his skins in his mind's eye. "For the last fucking time, I do not fucking flirt with her. She's cool. She's my friend. That's fucking it."

Ziggs cackles, cracking Rumble's careful concentration and making him wince. " 'Cool'? At least Jinx doesn't tease me for ages and then imply she'd rather fuck a dragon!"

A loud bang from behind the curtain makes Ziggs double over in laughter even as Rumble yells, "Not fucking a dragon! Just hanging out with it! And it's a fucking joke anyways!"

Rumble grumbles to himself as he frowns putridly, forcing himself to swipe through his stupid skins to look for one he guesses he might like at the moment.

No, no, no, no. Fuck, he only has fucking five of them  _ including _ his damn base skin, why is this so fucking hard?!

He finally selects one and after an airy crack and fizzle of blue magic, he opens his eyes to see his plain old t-shirt and pants replaced, wearing something entirely new and gaudy, if he could say so himself.

The curtain shrieks open behind him, startling him enough to jump and turn so he falls on his ass.

"Oh!" Ziggs yells, his lack of volume control truly knowing no bounds. "Sorry, buddy!" He sprints over to Rumble, throwing the curtain shut behind him, and pulls him up onto his feet, looking him up and down both for signs of injury and for his new skin.

Rumble slaps his furry hands away, brushing off the leather of his jacket. "I'm fucking fine, asshole."

"Badlands Baron?" Ziggs asks excitedly, eyes glancing from the high collar about his neck to the X'd out goggles on his forehead to that weird little metal mask over his mouth, finally ending on the deep red tuft of his slicked-back hair. "Oh! And you even have a chroma!"

Rumble glares him down even as Ziggs looks genuinely happy for him. Fucking weirdo.

"Welp," Rumble slaps his hands against his dark pants, twitching his head pointedly, "I'm fucking wearing it. Hope you're happy 'cause I'm taking this restricting shit off!"

He's just about to apply the magic to give him back his casual attire when a large hand slams down on his shoulder, a shocked face literally right in front of his as he naturally turns his head.

"Oh my fucking glamour, Ziggs!" Rumble yells, jumping away from him.

"Sorry, sorry!" He extends his hands. "I just, it's just, uhhhhhh…"

Rumble furrows his brows, now seriously concerned. "You fucking stroking out there, pal?"

"No!" Ziggs laughs before slapping his gloved hands together with such vigour that it's clear to Rumble the new meds aren't working. "I just was… thinking."

"Something you don't do much of, clearly."

"Hey! I, um…" His smile falters. Is he experiencing an emotion other than some variation of giddy or joy? Because that would be a spectacle for the ages, for sure. His head snaps directly to Rumble's, posture straightening fully. "I wanted to try something with you."

Rumble eyes him suspiciously but for some reason doesn't outright deny him, changing back to his usual attire and then marching back home with the little shit pestering him the entire way until he inevitably must give up after a few hours. That's what he should do, should  _ definitely _ fucking do.

But he just can't.

"I'm listening," he says instead, and he instantly regrets it the moment it leaves his mouth.

Because Ziggs grins about as wide as his gigantic mouth allows, squeezing his arms around Rumble's chest and threatening to break his fucking ribs.

"Now," Ziggs begins, nose pressed firmly to the metal of Rumble's mask, his green goggles only reflecting Rumble's forlorn expression, "I know you haven't fully consented to it because you don't know what  _ it _ even is yet, but I'm sure you'll like it! So don't chicken out right away, just trust me!"

Trusting a crazed yordle obsessed with explosives? Sounds good.

"It's pretty simple, I just wanted us to get into our very best outfits and then, uh, chill, I guess."

"Chill  _ here?" _

"Yes, of course!"

Rumble frowns, glancing around in pure confusion. "Why the  _ fuck _ do you want to do that?"

"Because! We're only ever wearing our iconic outfits when we're battling to the death, together or against one another! I wanna see our costumes in the flesh, mano a mano, nothing else distracting us."

A blue hand flicks in the air, Rumble barely finding words at the moment. "What the fuck does that even mean? Why the fuck would you care about that? We have this job to get paid, get fame, and get bloody or some small variation of those three, so why the hell do I care what a shitty skin looks like in this horrible bright lighting instead of on the simulated battlefield?"

Rumble pushes on Ziggs' chest, beginning to walk toward the curtain. "Fucking nutty piece of–Ah!"

Next thing Rumble knows, he's laying on the polished marble floor, shoulders and back slightly aching in pain. His eyes roll forward from the back of his skull in a daze and settle blurrily on Ziggs who's now perched over him, warm body crushing him slightly.

"Because I wanna fuck you in it, Rumble."

Rumble gawks, snapping to reality instantly with those disgusting words. " _ What the  _ ** _fuck?!"_ **

Ziggs just breaks into a grin, now purposefully pressing down on Rumble's arms enough to make them ache.

"You heard me. The reason I dragged you in here, the reason I made you try on that outfit, the reason I'm holding you down right now, it's all because I  _ really  _ want to fuck you in your Super Galaxy skin."

What the fuck does one even say to that?

Ziggs laughs, ringing loud in Rumble's huge ears. "You really haven't noticed? Why do you think I beg you not to use the Super Galaxy skin when we're together? It's not because I hate it or anything, it's actually because I like it  _ too  _ much!"

"I," Rumble tries desperately, "I, just, wh-what?"

"And it's a good thing you're so tiny and your damn machine's so big, because otherwise I wouldn't be able to play  _ at all!" _ Ziggs snickers, running his dull claws over Rumble's gloves. "What can I say? Those tight pants over your little ass, that sweet cape, those awesome red visors. Man, it just makes me wanna  _ pound you into the dirt," _ he recounts almost dreamily.

Rumble collects himself enough to be repulsed. "What is actually wrong with you, Ziggs? Like  _ actually fucking wrong with you?" _

"I don't know, dude, I was just born this way!" Ziggs leans down to press his forehead to Rumble's, well, he would anyway, if it weren't for that fucking retarded hat he's wearing. "So, what do you say, Rumble? Will you let me fuck you in it?"

Rumble shakes his head fervently. "Uh-uh, no, no fucking way! You think I'm gonna let you fuck me in the ass in  _ that  _ outfit so every time I have to wear it I remember that shit? And you really think I'm gonna let you fuck me  _ here,  _ in the fucking  _ Institute,  _ where we fucking  _ work?! _ I would seriously rather die!"

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Rumble! It'll be amazing, just imagine it!" Rumble sticks his tongue out. "You're imagining it all wrong, then! It'll be  _ so _ hot, I'll rim you and everything like you love me to d–"

"I do not love being rimmed!"

"Your moans always say otherwise. Now, what's your favourite skin of mine, hm? Clearly not Major, so Snow Day? Odyssey? Original? Maybe Mad Scientist? Battle B–"

"It's Master Arcanist," Rumble says automatically to stop his rambling before slapping a paw over his mouth hard, wincing in agony as it slams against hard steel instead.

"Oh, of course! That's my favourite, too!" Ziggs winks.

The next time Rumble looks at his stupid mate, he's suddenly wearing that medieval style costume: a long cloak, a hood with cut-outs for his ears, a mage's hat, fingerless gloves, and blue rectangular goggles framed with gold.

"Fake beard? Yes, no?" Ziggs asks, pulling on the white tufts of hair at his chin.

_ It was fake this entire time?  _ "Uh… no."

Wait, why the fuck was he answering him? He should be running out the door screaming by now.

Ziggs pulls the beard off and throws it across the room, leaving his chin familiarly hairless but for some small fluffs of fur. "Good choice! Gets itchy."

The larger yordle leans down upon him, voice echoing in the tunnels of his highly sensitive ear, "Now it's your turn,  _ baby." _

Rumble freezes beneath him, heart pounding in its small cage.

What the fuck should he do? He shouldn't do it, right? Any sane yordle would say no: not ruin their future with their favourite skin, defile the changing room, and forever taint their workplace.

Yes, any sane yordle would do that…

So Rumble has the fucking Super Galaxy skin on before Ziggs can even open his big mouth to pester him again.

"Oh!" Ziggs squeals like a pig, wrapping his arms around Rumble's crinkly blue jacket and pulling him tight to his chest, "I didn't actually think you would do it,  _ you slut!"  _ he cackles.

"Call me a slut again and see what happens," Rumble growls, clawing into his chest, the threatening effect of his tone completely negated as it's slightly muffled.

"Mmm, you feel just like how I imagine you would in this look," Ziggs purrs.

Rumble rolls his eyes. He's  _ actually _ purring, the rumbling in his chest reverberating through both of their bodies and bones. Yordles are only supposed to do it in extreme pleasure but somehow Ziggs seems to reach that threshold much too easily.

Pulling back and letting Rumble finally breathe, Ziggs reaches up to knock off his own hat and toss away his goggles, letting them clatter noisily on the floor before they disappear in a puff of magical smoke back to the Ethereum. He looks at Rumble's orange visors with pure joy. "I've wanted to do this for over five fucking years, Rumble."

Rumble furrows his brows as he removes his helm, the visors coming with it back to non-existence. "But we've only been together for three."

"I know! Isn't it crazy?"

Rumble just lets go of how creepy that is.

Hands slap down upon his face, framing his fur in a way Ziggs must think is cute to do it so often. "Now I  _ finally  _ get to do it! I'm so fucking excited I could cum right now!"

Rumble grimaces. "Ugh, don't fucking do that anywhere near me."

"Heh, well, I'm sure give us about half an hour and your tune will have changed, buddy!"

Thick furry fingers grab the zipper of his jacket, tugging it down. Long white chest fur is revealed as he doesn't wear an undershirt with this particular skin.

Ziggs musses his hand through the luxurious fur after he's pulled the zipper all the way down, leaving the jacket open to either side. Gosh, if there's ever anything he's truly jealous of Rumble for, it's his beautiful, long, soft-as-heaven fur. So, so much of it, especially on his chest and on his hips, but he'd get to that later. He could stroke it all day but Rumble always gets annoyed after just a few minutes. Oh well, yordles must sleep for a reason!

Rumble's closed his eyes in acceptance when he suddenly feels something bumpy and wet scrape across his chest, glancing down and expecting the worst but only seeing Ziggs, prickly tongue out, licking him. It was fucking weird, but nothing he hadn't done plenty of times before. Ancestral leftover instincts, he always defended himself… Still weird as fuck.

He licks his coat in long swipes, moving his hands from Rumble's jacket to his hips, squirming his fingers beneath the waistband of his tight, tight pants to tug them down his sides.

He lets his hand wander to the centre of Rumble's pants, feeling that he is indeed hard there, making him snicker.

"What?!" Rumble cries at his laughter, lifting a knee up to approximately where Ziggs' crotch is to feel that there is a similar erection. "You're hard too, fucker!"

"I know," Ziggs says between licks, "it's just funny that you fight so hard but you're really always so horny for it."

Rumble tries to get some revenge by rubbing his knee against Ziggs' bulge, but it seems only to bring him joy, grinding down on his leg like a dog. Okay, maybe that action really didn't even make sense on paper, but Rumble's trying, alright?

Ziggs moves his licks from Rumble's chest to up his neck, coming down upon his cheek to give him a few nice swipes that have him squinting his eyes deathly shut as his face skin moves, praying for it to just be over soon.

"Mm," Ziggs hums as he finally seems to be satisfied with his grooming, Rumble's fur left slick and shiny from saliva, "you always taste so good, Rumble."

"Machine oil and gunpowder taste good to you, idiot?"

Ziggs snickers. "You taste like vanilla and blueberries."

"Sure I fucking do."

Ziggs takes his hands and slides Rumble's pants down just below the base of his twitching red cock.

"Ooooh," Ziggs gasps, "commando?"

"Gets hot."

Ziggs slides his fingertips against Rumble's tip, just barely-there touches which make him shudder regardless. So easy.

"What, it doesn't chafe?"

Rumble peels an eye open, huffing, "The pants are, uh, very s-smooth and I don't move much… so, eh, no."

"Yum," Ziggs comments as he flicks his wrist down his little cock with familiar ease, hand wrapping about his girth with plenty of room to spare, "I really like the thought of that…"

"Y-you're… weird."

Ziggs laughs, scooting down to try the tip of his tongue against the leaking slit of Rumble's prick. "That all you got anymore, big boy?"

_ "Fuck." _ Groan. _ "You." _

Ziggs easily takes his entire length into his mouth, Rumble so small it's like sucking on a lollipop, truly effortless. He used to be insecure of his small… package… but after letting go of his vying for Tristana, a lot of his overcompensating rage has been reduced to simple human hatred and a general superiority complex given his small body size overall.

After all, you don't need a big cock by any means if  _ you're  _ the one getting fucked by one!

Ziggs comes off of his prick with a pop, strings of spit drooling from his wettened maw. He licks a pearl of cum from Rumble's tip, delighting in the salty bitterness of it, the taste of cum something he's come to love overtime.

But for now he must say goodbye, for he has to flip Rumble over and eat his ass.

And so he does so, grabbing Rumble by his fluffy hips and tossing him over so he's on his hands and knees, doing all this before he even comes out of the blissed stupor of getting his cock sucked.

Rumble whines petulantly, seemingly reduced to simple noise, and Ziggs snickers behind him.

His disdain won't be for long, for Ziggs yanks his long red cape to the side and presses his tongue against one of his furry cheeks, licking a stripe up his butt to his little fluffy tail. He matches this on the other side before deciding to just go for it, spreading Rumble's ass with one hand and then pressing the flat of his tongue against his little hole.

Rumble twitches at the bumpy feeling, sliding down onto his elbows, ass still high in the air as Ziggs begins to press further in, alternating between licking him roughly and teasing his hole with the tip of his tongue, chuckling to himself at Rumble's audible breath.

He allows him a break, thrusting his large tongue inside of him to the base of the organ, wriggling inside of his hole. Rumble keens, calves squeezing around Ziggs' elbows as he looks up to the mirror, watching Ziggs' silhouette bob behind his ass, his own blue face making an expression that instantly makes him ashamed.

Ziggs presses down inside of him, flicking his tongue until his ear twitches as Rumble moans. Ah, yes, he found his prostate.

He continues to fuck his tongue against that bump of nerves, licking against it like a decadent piece of candy, loving Rumble's waves of moans which string together, surely leaving him in a mindless state of pure pleasure.

The prickles of his barbed tongue are smooth enough not to hurt but still there enough to add a funny texture which serves only to heighten Rumble's pleasure.

Sure enough, vibrations begin to play out in Rumble's body, moving even Ziggs' tongue inside of him as Rumble starts to purr, driving Ziggs to do the same.

Ziggs runs his hands down Rumble's shiny pants, watching the cape flow on the floor with every slight movement of Rumble's body.

Mm, yes, it's just as good as he thought it would be.

He slides his tongue out to the tip, breathing heavier as he licks at the rim of Rumble's now slightly stretched hole before pushing in again, twisting his tongue directly against his prostate.

"Ah, fuck!" Rumble cries, trying to find some purchase on the polished floor but finding absolutely none.

Ziggs fucks his tongue in and out of his hole a good few times, reaching his hand down to collect the beads of pre leaking from Rumble's untouched prick. He doesn't even have to look to know it's there, grinning as he feels it slick his palm.

He flicks his bristled tongue against Rumble's prostate one last time before withdrawing for good, staring transfixed at Rumble's gaping, wet hole as he laps up the cum in his hand.

"Hah, hah, ah," Rumble pants, hips slumping slightly as he realizes Ziggs is finally done. He's so close to cumming even just laying there that he has to squeeze his pelvic muscles to resist, crushing his eyes shut in concentration.

"See?" Ziggs teases from behind him, hands reaching up to grab his shoulder blades. "You love that!"

"Mm," Rumble hums, still purring lightly, flipping over onto his side before lazily splaying his legs apart as he falls onto his back, "just f-fuck me already, you di-ick."

Ziggs grins, undoing his belt in record time and tossing it to the wall where it vanishes as soon as it hits. He pulls down his pants to mid-thigh level, immediately stroking his thick, throbbing cock. It might not be big in human standards, but it certainly is yordle ones.

He slicks his cock with his own cum for a good half minute, Rumble puffing and spreading his legs further, tail twitching underneath him. "You gonna fuck me or just cum without me, huh?"

Ziggs leans forward, his long cloak grazing against Rumble's cape pooled on the floor.

He snickers right in Rumble's face. Rumble would slap him if he weren't so horny.

"You always end up this way, no matter what, no matter how hard you try. Begging me, so desperate!"

Rumble pouts. "It's your fucking fault, man. You can't just fuck with a guy and not let him cum and expect him to be perfectly okay with it, that's just not how it works, biologically."

Ziggs takes his cock in hand and guides it Rumble's rim coated in his saliva, watching him gasp. "Whatever you say to make yourself sleep at night, Rumbie!"

" _ Fuck! _ " Rumble calls out as Ziggs buries himself to the hilt inside of him, filling him absolutely full with cock. Ziggs drapes himself over his tiny body, nearly twice his size, abusing the tight heat and thrusting in and out selfishly as he closes his eyes in toe-curling pleasure. Ah, fuck, Rumble's so small it feels like the first time  _ every time. _

The tightness slowly dissipates as Rumble's insides adjust to the foreign thing making itself home in them, allowing Ziggs to thrust in harder, faster, still tight as all hell but no longer a damn vice.

Their collective purring intensifies as they mate, Rumble hiding his face in Ziggs' neck as he whines.

Ziggs grabs fistfuls of Rumble's cape as he leans forward to fuck him even deeper, heaving from exertion. He might be more used to physical activity than Rumble—dude doesn't even damn walk—but he's really taking a lot out of himself with just how hard he's fucking him this time. He wants to make this special, something they'll both remember forever. He wouldn't say it aloud, of course, but perhaps he  _ does _ want to ruin these skins forever, or at least for a few months until they probably get over it and can use them without lighting a fire on their faces thinking of sex.

Rumble wriggles his hands under Ziggs' layers of clothing, beneath his cloak and under his hood, to tug at his fur in sheer ecstasy, lolling his head back as he lets out near-constant moans.

Their climaxes near quickly, the specialness of the location and occasion egging them on until they're both ready to cum just a few minutes into their sex.

Rumble leaks on Ziggs' belly when he feels something grow at the base of Ziggs' cock, sliding in and out of his hole and catching on his rim more with every thrust. He knows exactly what it is, usually thinks it's super annoying, but now, right now, he's too out of his mind to care even slightly.

Actually, he  _ does  _ care, but it's in the  _ complete  _ opposite direction.

"Kn-knot me!" Rumble moans, bearing his hips down on Ziggs' to try to get even more of that thick, veiny cock inside of him.

Ziggs purrs and laughs. "You  _ really  _ are a little  _ slut, _ aren't you?" he says, licking up Rumble's throat as he fucks him a few more times before his knot catches fully, leaving him buried inside of Rumble's tight hole.

He sees pure white as he cums, biting down with his dull teeth onto the juncture of Rumble's neck as he does so, vaguely feeling the warmth around him contracting and relaxing, something wet staining his clothes at his abdomen.

His knot keeps his cum safely inside of Rumble's snug hole, at least for now, and he trills in blissed out pleasure as he keeps orgasming softly, spilling more and more of his seed. He doesn't get to fully knot Rumble often—guy hates the discomfort of after sex too much usually—so it's a wonderful treat when he does.

He laps at Rumble's neck a few times before sighing and pretty much collapsing on him, completely spent.

Rumble grumbles muffedly beneath him, making him laugh as he feels the blue yordle's purring halt.  _ "Fucker!" _ he mutters through layers of fabric and fur.

"Huh?" Ziggs chuckles, "Didn't quite hear ya there, buddy!"

Rumble punches Ziggs in the arm, forcing him to rise to an elbow slightly to the side of him. "You shut the fuck up or I'll rip your knot right out of my ass right now!"

Ziggs tilts his head. "Wouldn't that just hurt you, not me?"

Rumble growls. "Shut the fuck up."

He looks down to his clothes, jacket wrinkled, cape dark with splatters of cum and saliva here and there, pants similarly stained with white fluids.

_ "Fuck,"  _ Rumble groans, "you really fucked me up, didn't you?"

Another pulse of cum spills inside of him as Ziggs just smiles. "Sure did! You'll be remembering that one for a while!" He snickers. "And because we're not on the battlefield, this pain's gonna last!"

Rumble snarls, throwing a hard fist to his shoulder, somehow barely making him move. Throwing IEDs all day seems to build up some real muscle after a while. "You're a fucking asshole. And what're you gonna have, huh? Maybe a bit of shame—oh wait, I'm pretty sure you aren't actually even capable of that—so maybe some sympathy for the guy who's gonna be limping into next week?"

Ziggs' ears turn down as he draws close to Rumble's face, frowning in genuine concern. "I'm sorry, Rumble. I was just joking."

Rumble lets out a low sigh, shutting his eyes. "Shit, I know you are, retard."

Ziggs presses his furred lips to Rumble's, and when his golden eyes open, he sees him now in a simple long-sleeved shirt, hood and cloak vanished. Thank the spirits of Runeterra for magical dry cleaning.

"And I like hanging out with you the best, Rumble, way more than Jinx or Heimer or any other person, yordle or man. You'll  _ always  _ be  _ my  _ duo queue partner!" he snickers.

Rumble shakes his head, smiling as he returns to his day clothes. "And you'll always be mine."

Ziggs gasps in pain as one last slugger slams into him, this time right to the side in the guts.

Rumble sneers. "And  _ that's  _ for calling me a slut again."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
